


I Want a Job

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Cuticle Tantei Inaba | Cuticle Detective Inaba
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: AUKurona wants a job. She runs into Don and co quite literally, asks for a job and receives.





	1. Chapter 1

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A dark red haired girl with shadowy tips hummed as she trotted along, glancing side to side from time to time. Her name was Kurona, and she was looking for a job here, or anywhere really. It didn't really matter, as long as she wasn't harming anyone, she just wanted work. Her brother had a job, and she didn't want to keep taking from him. The shadow-and-dark-red-locks young woman continued on down the street, humming quietly to herself. She glanced up when she heard goat sounds then talking, tilting her head as she saw a man walking down the other side of the street (no bag on his head), a goat with him. The goat was walking on two legs! Rather, hooves, but he was standing upright. She was so startled she didn't even see the woman and the girl walking just behind them. 

Therefore, with a yelp, she ran right into the girl, who gave a yelp of her very own. "S-Sorry!" Kurona apologized quickly, stuttering a bit. The girl, now seventeen, nodded to her, softly saying "It's fine." She glanced down beside herself, and that's when Kurona noticed the gorgeous red furred wolf down there. She twitched a bit, instinct telling her to shift dog yet she didn't. The wolf whined at her, and the girl said "Hush, Akiyoshi. Oh, I'm Noah, that's Gabriella, Lorenzo and the Don." she told Kurona, pointing to each in turn. Kurona nodded to the girl, tilting her head curiously at the wolf a moment. The Don goat chuckled a moment, nodding his white furred head at the redhead with her dark red and shadowy tips. Her eyes shot to him, therefore, studying him then the man (without bag), eyes narrowing a bit. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the sisters, at least guessing the thirty one year old and the seventeen year old were sisters. She nodded to herself, smiling a bit, and glanced the blonde-or-orange/green haired one up and down.

After deciding when enough was enough, she turned her attention fully to the wolf, smiling. Focused on him, she muttered "Could you lot give me a job?" The Don tilted his head, intrigued but not sure of what she could do. "I can care for and play with your wolf ere, or be an assistant to someone; bring tea, snacks, whatever." Kurona said. Lorenzo said "That's all well and good, but we don't actually live here. We live on an island...We came from Italy, but we like that island much better." he finished. Kurona nodded, saying "That's perfectly fine." She didn't get motion sickness or panic attacks or anything, so it really was fine. She squeaked when she was hugged from the side, looking to see it was Noah. The teenager grinned at her, then Gabriella. "I like her." Noah said happily, nodding a few times. Gabriella snorted softly, but couldn't help smiling back at the teenager. Noah giggled and squealed, letting go of Kurona to then hug Gabriella. The redhead was fine with that, as she could now focus on the red colored, golden eyed wolf.

He'd trotted up to inspect her, she supposed, and was now sniffing her, tail gently flicking. She hummed as she crouched down to look him over, holding out a hand. He was an intelligent wolf, she found, as he nudged her hand right to his fur, knowing what he wanted. She marveled at the softness of the fur, much the same red as her hair, smiling at the wolf. The red furred wolf yipped and wagged his tail, acting much like a normal canine but she...she could sense something different about him to a normal wolf. Nonetheless, she continued to pet the beautiful wolf a moment more. She then glanced to the Don and Lorenzo, asking “When are we going?” “We can go right now if you like,” Lorenzo said. Kurona nodded then squeaked as Noah latched onto her. The girl giggled the whole way back to their helipad and onto the helicopter.

End chapter one


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the only other chapter.  
> Romance thing will be a different fic.

The young woman had shown no aversion to the helicopter. It had been a nice, quiet trip, honestly. The dark red wolf had leaned on her the whole time. She smiled now as she sat with him. She knew his secret: that he's a werewolf. She knew about his unrequited crush, too...She huffed as she thought of the man he'd described. She shook her head a couple of times. She hummed as she then latched on to the golden eyed wolf. He squeaked, choking back a startled yelp really.

She smiled as she held onto the wolf now, rocking back and forth. This rocked both of them, as such it were. She giggled when he lifted his nose to her. She gasped as he pressed his nose to her cheek...She pushed him back a bit, then smiled. Unable to help it, she switched to dog form. He barked in surprise...She yipped and wagged at him. He ended up in a play bow to her. She wagged faster, and launched at him. This startled him onto his back, then they were wrestling.

After awhile, they fell asleep cuddled together. They ended up in human form again, Noah coming upon them. She smiled, throwing a blanket on them. Man, Kurona really loved her job so much.

(that's it for this)


End file.
